An Early Chinese New Year Celebration
by JeNeSaisPas.MesAmis
Summary: RussiaxChina w/some smut and lemony goodness ;P Ivan's drunk. And Yao locked himself out of his house. And somehow this ends with the mention of Chinese New Year. So Ivan decides to celebrate with Yao a little early.


Hey~~~ My first story! ^^ Criticism is very welcome!

Just a few things you might wanna know before hand:

**Chinese**

Hěnhǎo- Very good, or in the context that it's used here, "Good job"

Hǎo- Good, or yes/alright, depending on context

Shénme- What

Xiè xie- Thank you

(blank) ya- 'Ya' has absolutely no meaning. It's just a thing Chinese people say sometimes.

Aiyah- Also really doesn't have much of a meaning. It's sorta just an exclamation Chinese people say sometimes.

**Russian**

Da- I believe that means yes. It just shows up a lot because Russia says it a lot XD

**French**

N'est pas?- Isn't that right?

L'Angleterre- French name for England

Oui/Non- Yes/No

Just for clarity. Either way it shouldn't interfere with the story, but you know, just in case ;P

I don't own Hetalia and all that junk.

**Warning: **Yaoi, RussiaxChina/IvanxYao, some smut and lemony goodness too~ Don't like? Look up. Now to the left. See that back button? Click on it.

OKAI, so then, enjoy my early Chinese New Years Story! ^^

* * *

Ivan downed another large drink of vodka, then looked at the time.

_It's late_, he thought, _I should probably get back..._

he got up and exited the bar, wobbling slightly from his drunkenness.

Yao walked down the street, muttering quietly to himself.

"Hěnhǎo Wang Yao, you locked yourself out of your own house," he mumbled quietly, "since when were you this stupid?"

He continued his path down the sidewalk, looking down at his feet. He didn't look up until he heard a small grunt come from ahead. And when he did look up, he saw Ivan, sitting on the ground, half unconscious. Though under normal circumstances, he would've avoided Ivan at all costs- he was always creepy and intimidating- but when he saw him sitting there in his current state, instead a flood of worry washed through him. He ran over quickly.

"Aiyah! Are you okay?"

Ivan looked over at him, then gave a slanted grin.

"I'm fine~ You are good too, da?"

You are drunk-aru, your breath smells of alcohol!" Yao exclaimed. Ivan just laughed.

"I'm fine~"

"You are sitting here the middle of the sidewalk!"

"I'm fine~"

"Stop saying that! You are not!"

Ivan chuckled. "You are so cute when you're worried."

"You are- Said I- … shénme ya?!" Yao stuttered out, caught completely off guard. He blushed slightly. Ivan laughed again. Yao shook his head.

"Come on-aru, get off the ground. You need to get back home." He reached his hand out to the larger man, who stared at it as if it was some sort of foreign object. Finally, after a bit of an awkward pause, Ivan took his hand and pulled himself up, unsteady. Yao then proceeded to lead him back to his house, reprimanding him as they walked.

"You Russian always drink so much vodka, it's unhealthy," he said, exasperated, "you need to be more careful, drink less." Ivan laughed once again.

"That is like telling an American to eat less burgers, da?"

Yao just rolled his eyes and continued walking with Ivan following slowly behind.

"Why are you out so late in the first place?" Ivan asked curiously. Yao stuttered in his step.

"That is absolutely none of your business," he replied swiftly.

"Did you lock yourself out of your house?"

"Wh-Why would you guess that?!"

"Hopeful? And that reaction, you did lock yourself out, da?"

"Again, that is none of your business!"

"You can stay at my place if you want."

"Xiè xie but-," he was about to decline the offer Ivan had proposed-rather not sleep in the same house as him, even for one night, he thought-when it occurred to him that if he did decline, he'd have no other place to go. It really was late, everyone else would probably be fast asleep by now, and he'd have to wait until tomorrow to call a locksmith. He sighed.

"Xiè xie, I will take your offer, but I will only stay until tomorrow."

"Okay, but you can stay as long as you want," Ivan wrapped his arms around the Chinese man from behind with a smile on his face. Yao lurched forward at the sudden weight dropped upon him.

"One night is quite enough," he answered, trying to keep his balance. Ivan was huge compared to him.

With that they continued on to Ivan's house.

* * *

When they entered, Yao couldn't help looking around in awe. The place was as big as Ivan was. His small cozy cottage was nothing compared to it.

"Aiyah..."

"You like, da?" Ivan asked.

"It's just... so _big,_" Yao replied. He heard Ivan laugh again in his drunken way. He then also felt a large weight get lifted off of him when Ivan stood back up himself. He looked behind to see the larger man stretch then head upstairs.

"I'm going to go to bed," Ivan said. He paused halfway up the stairs and turned back to look at Yao, who was still just standing there gazing around.

"You know," he said, "all the bedrooms are upstairs, so unless you want to sleep on a couch, you need to come up here."

Yao blinked out of his gaze and stared at Ivan for a few moments before nodding.

"Hǎo," he replied, then followed him upstairs.

Ivan disappeared into his room for a moment, before popping his head out again.

"Come in here for a second."

Yao hesitated.

"Come on, I won't hurt you~"

Yao laughed nervously. Ivan pulled him into his room anyways. Then he walked over to a large dresser and started going through the clothes.

"Um, what are you doing?" Yao asked.

"If you are going to sleep, you should be more comfortable, da?" Ivan replied, pulling out a large shirt, then tossing it to the Chinese man.

"Um, xiè xie," Yao replied, turning to head out the door.

"Where are you going?" Ivan asked.

"To change..."

"Why don't you change here? We're both guys, it doesn't matter~"

Yao laughed nervously again.

"No, I'm going to go change in the guest room."

"Oh alright, it's down the hall," Ivan replied, seeming a bit disheartened. Yao just nodded and headed down the hall, unnoticing. He muttered to himself.

"I am really starting to regret this."

He swiftly took off most of his clothes and threw the large shirt on. It was huge on him, covering him like a dress. Then he took his hair out of its usual ponytail and caught a glance of himself in the mirror. He sighed.

"Aiyah, I really do look like a girl..."

Ignoring the thought, he laid himself on the large bed, covered himself with the blanket, and quickly closed his eyes to rest. Then he heard a tapping sound coming from the window.

He opened his eyes quickly and looked. The wind had picked up, and a tree branch was constantly tapping at the window. He tried to ignore it, but it was getting on his nerves.

After maybe an hour or two of failing to get to sleep, he got up and exited the room, deciding just to walk around. He headed down the hallway, not realizing he was heading down towards Ivan's room (it was dark, and he didn't know where anything was in the house).

As he passed by, he heard a soft thump followed by someone saying "Ow". He looked up. Quietly gripping the doorknob, he silently creaked the door open and peeked in.

"Ivan? Are you o- WHAT THE HELL?!"

Ivan looked at Yao, slightly confused when he didn't recognize him in the dark with his hair down and the large shirt on. but soon he realized it was him and smiled once again.

"Oh hello," he said, quite normally, "why are you up?"

"I, um, U-uh-" Yao stuttered, just staring at Ivan, who cocked his head to the side, confused once again.

"Is everything alright?"

Yao nodded quickly, still staring. "Y-you, you, uh..."

Ivan looked down at himself, then realized why Yao was stuttering and laughed. He didn't have anything on except his boxers.

"I sleep in my underwear," he explained, "more comfortable, da?"

Yao just nodded silently, his face flushed slightly. Ivan then raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why are you up?"

"Um, a tree outside was hitting the window. I couldn't get to sleep... I will be leaving now..."

"Aw, you don't want to know why I am up too?"

_No_, Yao thought to himself, but still he asked.

"Uh, why are you up?"

The Russian smiled at him once again.

"I needed to go to the bathroom," he replied simply.

"... uh-huh. I am just going to go now..."

But as he turned around to leave, he felt a hand on his smaller man looked up at the Russian and blinked. Ivan spun him back around and ran his hand through a lock of the Chinese man's long hair.

"Your hair, It's so soft, da?"

Yao didn't say a word. Ivan was uncomfortably close to him. The Russian simply brushed the Chinese man's hair behind his ear and gently ran his hand down his cheek. He smiled again.

"You are so beautiful, da?"

Yao felt himself get pressed into the closed door, and before he could react, Ivan lips were on his. His eyes widened in surprise, too stunned to move. Ivan soon after pulled back and licked his lips.

"You taste sweet, da?" he said absentmindedly.

"Th-that may be the mooncake I ate and made for the new year..." Yao heard himself say. He was still very stunned. Ivan again raised an eyebrow.

"New year?"

"Chinese new year, it's on the tenth..." _Yao, why are you still talking? Move!_ He thought to himself, but he was still stunned. Ivan seemed to perk up.

"Really? How wonderful, da? Let me celebrate with you~"

Yao was still stunned. He didn't snap out of his little coma until he realized he was lying on Ivan's bed. And Ivan was on top of him. In which case he now mentally started freaking out.

"E-eh?! Well, it's not until the tenth, like I said," Yao stated, looking for some excuse.

"We can always celebrate early, da?" Ivan smiled. Unlike the past smiles Yao had seen though, this smile seemed mischievous. He paled.

"I-Ivan, you are still drunk, get off of me-"

"I'm not drunk," Ivan interjected, "vodka is nothing to me."

Ivan lifted the shirt Yao was wearing. The Chinese man tried to pull it back down, but he couldn't. In a moment he was in nothing but his boxers, just like the huge Russian on top of him. Ivan smiled at the sight. Yao had such a feminine body.

Ivan kissed his way down Yao's chest, stopping at a nipple. He flicked his tongue across it, hearing Yao take a sharp intake of breath, then continued his way down, playfully teasing around the Chinese man's navel.

"S-stop..." Yao weakly protested, but he could feel himself already getting hard. It didn't take long for Ivan to discover this himself, and in a flash Yao felt his boxers come off, completely revealed. Ivan gently coaxed the man's member to a full erection. Yao could feel his face flushing. He was already panting slightly, eyes half closed.

Ivan swiftly brushed his tongue across the tip of Yao's member, making him gasp. The dark haired man covered his mouth in reflex.

"Don't hold it in~" Ivan cooed. He reached up and pulled Yao's hand off from his mouth. He could see him biting at his lower lip.

As he licked at the man's member once again, he could hear Yao whimper. He brought his head back up and moved himself so he could see Yao face to face, his hand still stroking the other.

By now Yao was completely flushed. His eyes were squeezed shut and he was biting his lip to keep from making anymore noise. Ivan continued stroking, but brought his other hand up to cradle the others chin.

"Relax, da?" he said, then closed in to kiss the man once again. This time, he felt him press back. He carefully worked his tongue into the smaller man's mouth, forcing it open. And as soon as he worked them open, Yao moaned. He smiled and separated. The Chinese man now looked back at him as he continued stroking. His deep brown eyes were half open again and glazed over, mouth gaped open, now letting his moans come out freely.

Ivan went back down and carefully prodded Yao's manhood again with his tongue. He shuddered. Soon Ivan had put the entire head in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip. Quickly, he started bobbing up and down. Yao moaned loudly. Ivan quickened his pace.

With no warning Yao released into Ivan mouth. The larger man, though caught off guard, swallowed all of the smaller man's seed with a bit of difficulty.

"I-I'm sorry," Yao apologized, "I couldn't hold it in..."

Ivan licked his lips and smiled. "You are sweet down here too."

Ivan stood up and took his own boxers off. Yao blushed as the Russian stood in front of him completely nude. He could feel himself already getting hard again. Ivan climbed back on top, pressing some of his fingers against Yao lips.

"Suck, da?"

"H-hǎo..."

Yao easily took three of Ivan fingers into his mouth and sucked greedily. As soon as they were well lubricated, Ivan took them away, with a small whimper in protest from Yao, and again moved down. He quickly pressed one finger into Yao, causing him to gasp. He then waited patiently for Yao to get used to the feeling before pressing the second in. This time, Yao winced slightly. Ivan carefully scissored him, the smaller man was so tight.

He was finally able to get the third finger in after a little while. Yao squirmed in discomfort. Ivan continued stretching the him until he thought he was prepped enough. Spitting on his hand and reaching down to lubricate himself, he then put Yao legs up on his shoulders, positioning himself for entrance.

Yao felt Ivan press at his entrance and shuddered. Then slowly, he felt him go inside. Yao gasped as a shot of pain went through him. Ivan softly stroked his cheek.

"It's okay," he said, then bent down for another kiss, hoping to distract Yao.

Slowly, he continued to work his way into Yao's entrance. Yao let out muffled moans underneath him. Soon though, he had finally worked his way completely in. Starting off slow, he thrusted into the dark haired man. Yao groaned loudly.

But after a bit, the Chinese man had gotten used to the feeling, and the pain and discomfort was replaced by pleasure. Ivan quickened his pace as Yao moaned, gripping at the bedsheets under him. The Russian then started pumping the other in time with his thrusts, eliciting even louder moans from him.

Yao watched Ivan through half closed eyelids. It was dark, but the moonlight outside was enough to see his silhouette and blonde hair. He could also see the beads of sweat rolling down his body, outlining every muscle.

"Nnghh... ah.. AH!" Yao moaned loudly as Ivan hit that sweet spot inside him. Ivan continued thrusting, hitting the spot repeatedly. Yao continued with his lustful moans. Ivan smiled.

"Nnghh... you're so beautiful, da? Yao..."

Yao gasped as Ivan hit his prostate again, gripping even harder at the bedsheets.

"I-Ivan..."

"Y-Yao..."

"I-Ivan... I-I... I'm-"

"Me too!"

Yao released, covering his stomach with his own sticky semen. Ivan came very soon afterwards, shooting his seed deep into Yao. They both collapsed, panting hard.

After a moment of silence, Ivan spoke up.

"That was fun, da?"

He got no response. Looking over, he saw Yao lying next to him. He was already asleep. Ivan smiled softly to himself.

"Happy New Year Yao."

* * *

Yao had plopped all the ingredients he had just bought onto the counter when someone barged into his house.

"Dude! I heard you stayed at Ivan's last night! Is that true?"

Yao looked up at Alfred and blinked.

"Where did you hear that?"

"I told him, da?"

Yao jumped at Ivan's voice. He looked behind him and saw him standing there.

"U-um, great-"

"So did ya dude?"

Yao laughed nervously.

"Well, yes-"

"That's so cool yo!"

"Uh-huh..."

Alfred ran back outside again. Yao mumbled to himself.

"Hyperactive American."

Ivan chuckled behind him.

Soon, Alfred returned with Arthur, Francis, Feliciano, and the others. Alfred saluted Yao.

"Alfred F. Jones, at your duty dude!"

Yao blinked again. "Shénme?"

"We were informed you have your New Years on ze tenth this February, n'est pas?"

"So we all decided to help you prepare."

"Vee~ Yeah!"

Yao blinked again at the others. Then smiled.

"Aiyah, there was no need, but thank you guys," he said cheerfully. Alfred ran over to the counter and looked at everything.

"Okay dudes, let's start!"

"Hold on, first, we must kick l'Angleterre out, non?"

"Oh? And why must I leave?"

"Because just having a Englishman here will stink up all the food~"

"I will not be stinking anything up here you frog!"

"Guys~~ Why can't we all get along?~"

And so chaos broke out in about a minute of everyone getting together. Yao watched everyone argue, unsure what to do. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Ivan.

"Can I talk to you in private?" he asked.

"Um, hǎo ya," he replied. He followed Ivan around a corner, curious.

As soon as they went around the corner, Ivan stopped walking and turned back to Yao.

"I have a question. You will answer, da?"

"Hǎo."

"Why didn't you resist last night?"

"H-huh?!"

Yao could feel his face flush. Ivan just cocked his head to one side.

"Normal reaction would have been to try to get away last night, da? But you didn't, you let me do whatever I wanted. Why?"

"I-I, uh," Yao stammered out. "I-I, I don't know..."

He averted his eyes and stared at the ground as he felt his face continue to flush. He felt Ivan's hand trace his jawbone and lift his head back up. The Russian was smiling.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't."

He lifted his face towards him, lightly brushing his lips against his. Then, he lowered his hand and grabbed Yao's wrist.

"We should go back, da?" he said, leading Yao back out, whose face was now completely beet red.

"Yao Yao Yao!" Alfred yelled, snapping Yao back into reality.

"Ahm... yes?"

"I made a mooncake, look!"

He held up what looked like a giant ball of dough. Yao stared at him silently.

"What... is that?!"

"It's a mooncake dude, except it's supersized!"

"..."

Yao facepalmed.

"And you said I would be the one who would mess up the cakes," Arthur said curtly.

"Oui, but, I forgot about how big of an idiot Alfred was."

"Hey! Dude, I am NOT an idiot!"

And the arguing started up again. Yao just laughed at his friends.

"Aiyah, this is going to take a while..." He looked towards Ivan.

"... Da?"

* * *

Hey look, you made it to the end, congrats! ^^

Like I said before, this is my first story, so criticism is very welcome!

Thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
